Junior (Godzilla)
One of the Loopers in the Godzilla universe, Junior is the child of Godzilla, and one of the few Kaiju that has a positive disposition towards humanity. Description Due to manifesting through multiple bodies, Junior's appearance varies from Loop to Loop. His primary forms are: * Minilla (also called Minya) - resembles a smaller, pudgy version of his father, with light-gray coloration, a slightly upturned snout and larger eyes that give him a more human-like appearance, and small, undeveloped dorsal fins. This was his default form in the Showa-era Loops, and in the film Godzilla: Final Wars. * Baby Godzilla - Junior's original form in the Heisei-era timeline; as an infant Godzillasaurus, he stands about human height with a slightly hunched posture, and has bluish skin with a gray underbelly and small gray dorsal plates running down his back. This was his only form in the Heisei-era film Godzilla Vs. Mechagodzilla II. * Little Godzilla - Junior's pre-teen form in the Heisei-era timeline; exposure to his father's radiation has increased his height to slightly less than half his father's, and he now stands mostly upright. His skin has become green with a yellow underbelly, and his head has become larger, with very large brown eyes, making him look similar to his Minilla form. This was his only form in the Heisei-era film Godzilla Vs. SpaceGodzilla. * Godzilla Junior - Junior's teenage form in the Heisei-era timeline; he now resembles Godzilla more closely, aside from his hunched posture and having green skin rather than gray. This was his initial form in the Heisei-era film Godzilla Vs. Destroyah. Following his father's demise at the end of that film, Junior absorbed the radiation given off in the process and mutated into a form almost identical to his father's Heisei-era form. * Godzooky - a goofy-looking version of Godzilla, with green skin and wing flaps under his arms that allow him to glide. * Adult Godzilla - a slimmer version of the adult Godzilla, with prominent ears and a meaner-looking face. This is his primary form in the Millennium-era film Godzilla: Final Wars, when he isn't Looping in as that film's Minilla instead. History Junior most often Loops in as his Heisei-era self, but will also manifest through Minilla (both the Showa-era "son of Godzilla" and the version seen in the film Godzilla: Final Wars), through the adult Godzilla seen in the film Godzilla: Final Wars, and through Godzooky (a form he considers embarrassing). He will also occasionally Awaken in one of his father's incarnations. When this happens, Junior takes care to avoid collateral damage. It is unknown when exactly Junior began Looping, but it was some time before the tyrannosaurus Roxanne met his father. At some point, Junior won the "Bored Cat Final Wars Champion" Title by beating on a Non-Looping Zilla for twenty-seven hours, seventeen minutes, and twenty seconds straight before Zilla died. Abilities Atomic Breath: Junior's radioactive breath was initially not as strong as his father's, but still highly destructive. However, his experiences in the Loops have made it far stronger. In his Minilla or Godzooky incarnations, it's far weaker, only producing small smoke rings, and requiring outside stimulus to trigger a full-power blast. Subspace Pocket: At some point, Junior learned how to store objects within his soul and carry them between Loops. Size/shape-shifting: Junior, through his Minya incarnation, learned how to change his size from as small as a human to as large as any of his other forms. Like his father and Roxanne, he eventually learned how to change his shape as well and take on a human form. Relationships Loopers: Most Loopers initially fear Junior, thinking him to be like his father, but he is actually much easier to socalize with, and less detrimental to ones health. Non-Loopers: Non-Loopers tend to prefer Junior to his father, due to his kinder nature. Godzilla: Junior cares a great deal for his father, despite the older monster's destructive habits. Category:Looper Category:Godzilla Category:Characters